


Reset

by star_kid



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, reset theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_kid/pseuds/star_kid
Summary: You couldn't do it. You weren't strong enough to walk back into the apartment and form new relationships with the people you'd known for years. Everything would reset again anyways.





	

        Your hands slowly reached for the door, ready to type in the number password that this "Unknown" user had sent to you. Your hands shook a bit, but you couldn't really tell if it was from fear or excitement and anticipation. As soon as your hand touched the first number, you froze.  
        You'd been here before... You had spent a lot of time here. Why the hell were you getting the password to the apartment you spent so much time in from someone you didn't even know? You stood there for a few more moments, trying to remember what the hell was going on. You looked down to your phone, then to the door, then to the security camera directly to your right that you knew Seven could see you from. Seven....  
        Your eyes widened as memories suddenly came flooding back to you. This was now the fourth time that you've stood outside this same door, lead to this same apartment by the same guy. When you remembered Yoosung's smiling face on your wedding day, tears started flowing freely down your cheeks. As you fell to the floor, you looked for the scar that you'd had for years. The one you got on your leg when you went hiking with Yoosung during your honeymoon. Of course it wasn't there.  
        The thing that managed to bring you back was your phone notifications going off wildly. Attempting to still your shaking hands and wipe away the continuously flowing tears, you reached to where you dropped your phone on the floor next to you. Unknown had sent you a wave of messages, asking if the password worked and if you were okay; if something had happened. You shakily typed a response, telling him that you went to the wrong apartment, and that the correct door that you now stood in front of didn't have a password lock. When he asked if you were sure, you continued, ensuring him that there was nothing there.  
        You couldn't do it again. This happened with Zen, Jaehee, and now Yoosung. Every time, you'd finally be happy and then it'd reset. You lost a fiance, a best friend, and now the father of your child. You had to rebuild relationships every time, always trying to make someone happy, but everything reset in the end. You couldn't bring yourself to see Yoosung now and have him not remember any of it. He wouldn't remember you or your wedding, or your three years of marriage, or your son. You lost your husband and your child, and you couldn't bear to have the opportunity to do it again sitting right in front of you, knowing that everything would start over from the beginning again. 

  
**Unknown**  
That's strange.  
**Unknown**  
I see with my own eyes that...  
**Unknown**  
You are standing in front of a password door lock.   
**Unknown**  
Are you gonna continue lying?

 

  
**MC**  
What?? Can you see me?

  
**Unknown**  
Haha... Yes.  
**Unknown**  
I guess that's it then.

        When you realized that you weren't alone, your heart began to beat faster than before. Immediately, you grabbed your phone and sweater, then pushed yourself up from the floor. You ran down the hall, wanting to avoid Unknown and the RFA.

  
**Unknown**  
_Plan failed._

        When you rounded the corner and saw the white hair that was somehow familiar, you froze again. He was mumbling to himself about the failed plan and finding someone else, and when he raised his eyebrows at you, your legs finally began to work again. You backed up slowly, grabbing on to the wall for support. The man inched closer to you. You tried to back away from him quickly, but your brain was overwhelmed. He was on you in no time.   
        "What should I do with you...?" His mouth was covered by some sort of mask, but you could see a smile. "I'd like to let you go, but you already know me."  
        You quickly shook your head. "I have n-no clue who you are..."  
        He cocked an eyebrow at you, as if he knew exactly what had you so devastated. "Sorry, but you'll have to come with me." You began to shake your head again, fighting back as much as your shaking body would let you. "I could just get rid of you... But that'd be a shame. You're so cute. You can be my assistant.  
        At that, something sparked in you, and you began punching, kicking, anything you could do to get away from him. Your fight was short lived, as he had you pinned to the wall within seconds.  
        His face neared yours as he spoke. "Should I use... you?" He grabbed your wrist, but he was almost gentle. He began leading you away from the apartment, but you didn't budge. When he began to speak again, his voice was soft. "Come here. I'll be good to you. Come with me."  
        You hesitated before you did anything. In the end, this was all bound to reset again, so it's not like you really had much to loose. You looked to his eyes, and he didn't seem to be hiding anything. He knew that you knew more about him and the RFA than you should, so it was unlikely that he'd have plans to betray you. You were weak and he knew it.  
        "Okay." With that, you finally took a step forward.  
        "Haha! I can feel... that you're quite similar to me. This is exciting. Now, let's go." His voice became soft again and he lead you down the hallway. "I'll be nice. I'm a much better person than him."  
        "T-than who?" You asked, your slow pace wavering.  
        He didn't offer an answer. He only pulled his mask down to reveal the lower half of his face to give you a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little thing that I threw together to explain what I thought happened during the Prologue Bad End. In my head, Seven and Saeran can both remember the resets, but only vaguely. Just for fun when I was stressing out about classes and wanted to cry over this stupid game! :')


End file.
